


Simply love

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How you changed my world you'll never know<br/>I'm different now, you helped me grow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply love

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt

When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
When I have lost all hope you show me love

Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love

I will love you always, unconditionally


End file.
